The Third Paragraph
by alalatutu
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek mengenai gadis random dan apa yang ia pikirkan mengenai Sakamaki Shuu


Tetesan darah yang kubiarkan mengalir dari sela kulit yang terbuka, rasa perih yang perlahan tak dapat kurasakan seiring menghilangnya pemandangan, dan aku, orang yang melukai diriku, tengah merasakan kematian yang seharusnya merenggut jiwaku saat ini. Bukankah pada awalnya aku tak memiliki apapun? Jadi, jika aku kehilangan segalanya, seharusnya itu bukan masalah, termasuk jika aku kehilangan nyawa yang rapuh ini.

Aku ingin mengakhiri ceritaku disini, di paragraf kedua dari dongeng yang kini kutulis. Berusaha untuk selalu mati di paragraf kedua. Aku tidak ingin menyentuh kelanjutannya, karena aku akan mati di paragraf ketiga.

Ini bukan awal, seharusnya ini akhir. Lalu, pemandangan akhirnya menghilang. Ringan, dan gelap. Akankah kau datang? Wahai kematian.

.

.

.

Napas yang tak dapat memenuhi rongga dada, dan leher yang terikat oleh kebekuan, dan aku, orang yang melukai diriku, sedang menanti kematian yang seharusnya menjemput jiwaku saat ini. Bukankah aku telah kehilangan segalanya? Jadi, aku tak perlu takut jika ada yang menghilang lagi.

Kini aku kembali di paragraf kedua, dalam kisah tragis kematian seseorang yang tak berharga. Kisah yang tak perlu dilanjutkan. Karena kisah itu seharusnya akan berakhir di paragraf selanjutnya.

Ini adalah akhir, paragraf ketiga, mengenai kematian sesosok kehidupan tak berarti. Jiwa yang telah menjadi serpihan, dan berhenti menghirup kehidupan. Apa kau akan kembali? Kematian yang tak indah.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh yang beku, dan air mata yang hangat, dan lagi-lagi aku disini, dibawah tetes hujan merah, yang sebelumnya merupakan bagian dari tubuhku. Aku telah kehilangan sosok manusia dalam diriku. Sangkar perak yang tajam kini menjadi dunia tempat tinggalku. Bukankah aku seharusnya telah hilang? Jadi, aku tak perlu takut pada apapun.

Kemudian paragraf kedua selalu datang. Berkata bahwa kematian yang seharusnya menjemputku di paragraf ketiga ternyata mengunjungi dongeng yang lain. Padahal kisah ini seharusnya berakhir, karena aku tak memiliki apapun.

Lalu, aku tiba di paragraf ketiga, dimana aku kembali mati. Menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan lenyap dalam bayang malam. Terlelap, karena aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk terjaga. Lalu, tetes hujan berwarna merah, kembali mengalir dari kulitku yang terluka.

"Selamat datang di paragraf ke empat." Tatapan mata kematian seolah berkata seperti itu. "Kau akan kembali menikmati paragraf pertama hingga ketiga, dan terus begitu." Senyumanmu mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi tentu saja, kau tak akan pernah mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Delusi, ia mulai mempengaruhi otakku yang telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir logis.

Aku lagi-lagi melukai diriku. Bukan kau, bukan orang di hadapanku, bukan orang yang kini ternodai oleh cairan pekat merah yang pernah mengalir dalam tubuhku. Akulah yang melukai diriku. Karena, bagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku tak dapat melarikan dari cengkramanmu.

Mata birumu yang sayu menatapku, mereka bersinar memantulkan cahaya temaram bulan yang mengintip dari sela tirai yang terkadang tertiup karena angin. Kaulah kematianku. Aku membiarkanmu menjadi kematianku. Membiarkan jemari dingin itu mencengkram tubuhku, kuku di jemarimu yang menggores kulitku, serta pisau perak yang membuat darahku keluar dari pembuluhnya untuk membasahi kulitku dengan kehangatannya. Aku telah kehilangan manusia dalam diriku. Karena kini, aku, keberadaanku, hanyalah santapan makan malammu.

Hanya suara napasku yang tersengal dan suara angin yang mengetuk jendela dan menampar tirai yang terdengar. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan perih menyentuhku.

"Kau… menyukainya bukan? Ketika darahmu mengalir dalam tubuhku." Suara beratnya terdengar, berbisik dan napasnya terasa dingin di telingaku. Taringnya kemudian menusuk daun telingaku, membuatku lagi-lagi memperdengarkan erangan menyedihkan yang ia sukai.

Dinginnya taring, dan hangatnya darah, keduanya berada di antara kulit dan dagingku. Sementara itu aku hanya mampu menangis, dan ia mulai menikmati bagian dari kehidupanku. Ia kematianku, dan ia tak membiarkanku mati hanya di paragraf ketiga dalam dongengku.

"Panas." Gumamnya. "Darahmu…" kemudian terdengar bunyi air yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Lalu tawa kecilnya memecah keheningan.

"Sekali lagi, kuingatkan." Ia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, sementara jemarinya yang lain mengelus lembut wajahku. "Kau, tak lebih dari sekedar makanan bagiku." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, mengambil beberapa helai dari rambut hitam kelamku, menghirupnya dalam sambil mengarahkan tatapan sayunya ke mataku.

Sebuah pisau perak menusuk leherku, hingga suara nyanyian kesakitan yang ia sukai dariku kembali terdengar bersama dengan darah yang menghilang dari tubuhku. Bibir lembutnya yang beku, menyentuh luka itu, dan ia mulai menghisapnya.

Bahkan, sang kematian menginginkan kehidupan, bukan?

.

.

.

Paragraf pertama dari dongeng yang tidak berakhir dengan kebahagiaan kembali dimulai. Ketika matahari telah terlelap, dan ratu dan peri malam bersinar keperakan, warna yang sama seperti pisau dari perenggut kehidupan miliknya yang kini berada di tanganku.

"Mengapa kau terdiam? Bukankah kau ingin mengakhirinya? Tusuk jantungku dengan benda itu." Ia tertawa saat menatapku mengarahkan pisau itu kepadanya. Aku bergerak mundur, dengan kaki yang gemetar, bahkan tanganku yang kini terarah padanya bergetar.

"Tentu saja kau tak ada tenaga untuk itu bukan?" rambut coklat bergelombangnya sedikit melambai saat angin musim gugur yang dingin bertiup ke arahnya.

Aku jatuh terduduk, saat kakiku menyandung kaki kursi di beranda kamarnya. Aku mengerang, dan perak tajam di tanganku terjatuh ke lantai kayu. Kutatap kaki kananku, yang kini di pergelangannya terdapat bekas merah dari rantai yang berhari-hari ia ikatkan di kakiku.

Dengan terburu-buru, aku berusaha meraih satu-satunya senjata yang mampu menyingkirkan kematian dari hadapanku. Aku mulai menangis terisak, pandangan mataku tertutup oleh air sialan yang seenaknya saja keluar di saat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kudengar langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat. Ia menggenggam tanganku yang kini pucat, sama dengan warna kulitnya. Ia merebut pisau itu dari telapak tanganku yang dingin.

"Shu..u… Kumohon…" kumohon hentikan kematian yang kau dekatkan kepadaku. Karena aku tak dapat menghentikan diriku untuk mendekati kematian. Tetapi pada akhirnya, semua ucapan itu tak keluar dari bibirku, hanya isak tangis dan bunyi napas lemah yang tak teratur dari tubuh yang rapuh. Rapuh, seperti daun kering di musim gugur, yang telah hancur terinjak.

Kematian memelukku. Membenamkan kepalaku, tenggelam dalam dadanya yang tak hangat dan tak memiliki detak jantung. Dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku, dan air mataku yang enggan berhenti mengalir mulai membasahi baju hangatnya.

"Shuu…" kupanggil namanya.

Aku tak dapat menjauh dari kematianku.

Karena aku, mencintaimu.

.

.

End Note

Yak Fanfic pertama gaje saya berakhir disini… dengan segala macam kecacatan… maaf bang Shuu… aku menghancurkan imejmu disini… :'D

Feel free buat dikecam.


End file.
